firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatooine Mos Espa
Tatooine Mos Espa is an infantry-dominated map set in the city from The Phantom Menace. It features a labyrinthine urban setting which often frustrates newcomers, but has a solid following among First Strike's players. :: Warning: There are places where you can get stuck in-between buildings and find yourself having to suicide to get back into the fight. Suggested Strategies Suggested Strategy #1 Rebel Strategy This is one of the hardest maps to play for the rebels. They can easily be surrounded at a lot of flags. It takes a lot of work to successfully defend outposts on this map. Because the Imperials are equipped with an AT-ST and they have great sniping positions, don't be surprised to see a couple of Imperials camping their hillside picking off any troops they see. The key here is to load two to three people with a rocket launcher. Rocket launchers can be found in the "Heavy Weapons" loadout. Wait at the Watto's Junkyard and fire all the rockets at the incoming AT-ST. Remember, the AT-ST spawns at the right of the Imperial's Landing, so it spawns at your left. Be prepared for the infantry assault as well. Have 5-6 people spawn up at Slave Quarters, preferrably an entire squad, and defend that flag. Send one or two people over to the right side of the city, in which the Rebels have no spawn spots, and defend it. That is the Imperial's attack point. Have somebody spawn up as a sniper and take the Imperial snipers down, who will most likely be on their hillside. Do not take the speeders to attack their base. Let the snipers and infantry come to you, or this will be a long game. Save the speeders for when the Imperials infiltrate the city, as they can lay down suppresing fire on the narrow city streets. If the Imperials manage to capture both Watto's Junkyard and the Slave Quarters, retreat to the city center. Set up machine guns and watch the city streets and repel all the Imperials attempting to cap it. Bring a speeder over and patrol the streets, make sure you have somebody on the machine gun seat or it's useless to drive it. Remember, teamwork is the name of the game. Imperial Strategy The Imperials have it easy in the match. Everybody should squad up. If you have more than 12 people, then you should expect to see two full squads. An important asset in this match is the BattleCommo system provided by Battlefield 2142 itself. Have one six-man squad attack the right side of town, and make sure all the squad members are clear of what they have to do. Make sure you have a medic that lags behind - Slave Quarters is easily suspectible to mine and grenade ambushes. Eliminate any resistance at that outpost, and capture it fast. Make sure it's a full cap, then move to surround Watto's Junkyard. Also, with the six-man squad that attacks the right side of town, have all the other troops (including one with an AT-ST) to attack the left side of town. Expect to face the heaviest resistance there. If all goes well, you should be able to capture the Junkyard fast, with help from those heading from Slave Quarters as well. After the front two outposts are captured, push to the city's center. Fight the Rebels there and keep pushing. Usually this is where the battle drags out until it ends; if the Imperials are smart and don't get pushed back then they win, and if the Rebels are smart and push the Imperials back then they win. Either way, usually only two outposts get capped here. Suggested Strategy #2 Rebel Strategy Form three squads: West, East and Reserve. West will be tasked with protecting Watto's Junkyard and the Market, while East takes care of the Slave Quarters. If Palace Ruins fall, West and East squads will be assigned the Docking Bay and City House to protect, respectively, while also trying to take back Palace Ruins. The Reserve' squad is just that - it is a support unit that sets up defensive positions at the city edge and then helps whatever squad is in need of help. Reserve should expect to have to travel quite a bit between CP's, and as such should have priority for control of Landspeeders for fast transport. Combat Speeders should go to the West and East squads, who will need their heavy blasters to fortify Control Points. Imperial strategy In the beginning of the map, you have to assault defensive positions in the city across an open area of land. Giving you a position to attack from within the city should ease things up for you tremendously, so make a thrust at the city edge, making for the area between the Junkyard and the Slave Quarters. Rebel Defenses will most likely be concentrated at the Control Points, so you'll very likely be able to enter the city without too much effort, especially if your entire team attacks together, with AT-ST's as spearheads and a few people on the sand dunes for sniping, mortar firing, and/or suppressing fire. Once about 15-50 meters into the city, place Spawn Beacons and attack the Control Points from the rear. Once you're inside the city, do as the Rebels - have one squad attack each CP. If there are more than 12 people on your team, put the leftover people in a third or even fourth squad and have them help take CP's, or make an AT-ST squad as described in the Unit Compositon guide. General Tips *Think in three dimensions. It's very easy to get onto rooftops on Mos Espa, and to jump and climb from roof to roof. Do this to get an overview, ambush enemies on the ground, or sneak around hostile positions. When on the ground, be careful to periodically check high rooftops for enemies. *Mos Espa has lots of dead ends and labyrinthine streets. Exploring the city offline can really pay off. *Remember your vehicles. AT-STs and Combat Speeders both are good anti-infantry vehicles. If you're fighting in the city, have teammates spawn back at base to retrieve vehicles. Category:Maps